Meet The Saturdays
The sixth episode of Kurt 10 Episode Kurt as Kurtmummy was fighting Prime Kevin. Prime Kevin: You will never beat me! Kurtmummy: Will you shut up! You won’t beat me! You ran away from me! Kurtmummy then wrapped Prime Kevin up in his bandages. Prime Kevin phazed through using Ultimate Big Chill's ghost powers. The Divinematrix then timed out, turning Kurtmummy back to Kurt. Kurt: Not now! Kurt ran behind a car. Prime Kevin used Ultimate Humongausor's missles to blow up the car. Part of the car cut open Kurt's back. An orange blimp floated over Kurt and Prime Kevin. Prime Kevin: No one can save you now. Drew: I will! Prime Kevin behind him and saw the whole Saturday family. Drew: Take this! Drew shot a fireball out of her sword at Prime Kevin, which sent him flying Prime Kevin: Gah! I'll be back! Prime Kevin then flew away. Meanwhile, Kurt lost consciousness. Drew: Are you Ok? We need to take him to the Airship, Doc. He has a huge gash in his back. The Saturdays then took Kurt to the Airship. In the Med bay Drew was bandaging Kurt's back. A few minutes after Drew finished, Kurt woke up. Kurt: Where am I? And where is my shirt? Drew: You are in the Med bay. I took of your shirt so I can bandage your back. It was pretty much cut in two anyway. The Airship shook fiercely while purple lightning thundered. one of the bolts hit the top of the Airship. Drew ran out of the Med bay, followed by Kurt. Zak, Doc, Fiskerton, and Komodo were fighting training bots. Then everything mechanical was possessed by Vicktorgrade. The training bots then turned onto combat drones and surrounded Kurt. Zak: What's going on? Combat drones: Hand over the Fusimatrix, or be terminated Kurt: It's the Divinematrix, and you will never get! Kurt turned into Kurtwolf and destroyed all the combat drones by either using his sharp claws or his sonic howl. He then turned into XLRfreak and flew through all of the Airship until he reached the top. Vicktorgrade then un-combined with the Airship and shot lightning at XLRfreak. XLRfreak dodged it and turned into Mummywolf. Mummywolf wrapped around Vicktorgrade into a cocoon and used his sonic howl into the cocoon. Vicktorgrade then electricuted Mummywolf and threw him off the Airship. Mummywolf: I have only one idea left. With that, Mummywolf pressed his Divinematrix symbol, turning him into Slifer The Sky Dragon. He wrapped around the Airship and and blasted Vicktorgrade with a weak energy ball. The explosion was powerful enough to send Vicktorgrade flying off the Airship. A bolt of purple lightning came out of nowhere and hit Vicktorgrade, causing him to vanish in a flash of purple light. Kurt then turned back. Kurt: Well, that was weird. And didn't that happen when I fought that speedy dude? On second thought, I'm sure its nothing. Now, I am happy I have a backup hoodie in case I lose my shirt. (puts on hoodie) Perfect. Characters Heroes *Kurt Negason *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *Doyle Blackwell Villans *Prime Kevin *Vicktorgrade *Training bots/Combat drones *XLRVicktor(mentioned) Aliens *Kurtmummy(First Appearence) *Kurtwolf(First Appearence) *XLRfreak(First Appearence) *Mummywolf(First Appearence) *Slifer the Sky Dragon(First Appearence) Vehicles Airship Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kurt 10 (series) Category:Negrox Arc Category:Krosskothen